Love Makes A Family
by Ryoma and Oz
Summary: How will an Eevee family react if one of their members has gone missing? Will their love be able to bring them together? Or will it just separate them even more? A collaboration fanfic with ShiroKokoroChu. Please read and enjoy.


**A/N: This is Pokemon collaboration fanfic by Ryoma and Oz and ShiroKokoroChu. First collaboration fic together! We hope you enjoy the story to the fullest!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own anything Pokemon other than the video games, the tapes (We're ancient!), and DVDs. **

**Enjoy~! With Pokemon Love!**

Over the grassy fields, and by the crystal blue lake, a small Eevee was watching the waves of the water. Its reflection shimmered back at it, and the Eevee gave a small grin. The weather was perfect, as if nothing could damage the moment. The sun shimmered down on the waves, making the water gleam, and only to get destroyed by the face of a Vaporeon.

"Uwah!" The Eevee screamed as she fell back while waving her tiny paws up in the air. She shuffled against the soft grass as the Vaporeon lept out of the water and landed onto the ground. "Dont scare me like that, Vaporeon!" She scowled as she tried to get back on her feet.

"You're so easy, Eevee," Vaporeon smirked, and flicked his tail defiantly. "What in the world were you doing?"

"Just enjoying the nice weather we have," Eevee answered, fluffing down her fur coat.

Vaporeon snorted, "What's the real reason?" The Eevee gave a small smile, keeping its feeling locked inside.

"Nothing you should know of," Eevee answered bluntly while walking back and staring at the crystal water. Vaporeon gave Eevee a glance and then walked away from Eevee. Eevee just stared at it's reflection as she waited patiently for a special someone.

As Vaporeon left, he happened to bump into Jolteon. They both stopped in front of each other, and they stared at each other.

"Brother," Vaporeon said, "Eevee has been acting strange lately. She usually plays near the lake, but now she just stares at the water; at her own reflection."

Jolteon glared at Vaporeon, "Are you sure you aren't making up another lie? I just can't seem to trust you lately." Vaporeon was shaking his head no.

"It's the truth! Just ask her yourself!" Vaporeon yelled. Jolteon flinched slightly, surprised that his brother would yell at him in such a manner.

"Should we ask her? She would be suspicious of us then," Jolteon questioned. It is true that Eevee had a strange ability to see through other's questions and personalities quickly.

"No, but maybe," Vaporeon sneered, "We should spy on her. Who knows what she could be doing right now! Maybe she's doing an Oran Berry black market or something!" Jolteon just stared at Vaporeon, and Vaporeon winced. "Fine, maybe not a black market. But it could still be something suspicious!"

"But what can we do to make sure she doesn't recognize us?" Jolteon asked. "She would notice our colors in the bushes in an instant."

"Which is why we send Leafeon in for the job," Vaporeon waved his tiny blue paw.

"She would just start questioning us and act all motherly, saying that Eevee needs some time to relax," Jolteon sighed, realizing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. They both stood there awkwardly, shifting back and forth on their paws.

"We could just ask Umbreon to do it. I mean, that pokemon can be sneaky at times," Vaporeon stated.

"But he only does it when we do something for him or when Espeon asks him," Jolteon countered.

"Must you always see flaws in the plans I make?!" Vaporeon glared at Jolteon

"If I didn't, what will we do if the plan fails?" Jolteon muttered.

"I hate it when your right." Vaporeon sighed. "How about this? We tell Espeon about the plan, because she's always in on it, and then she can go ask Umbreon! Since Espeon is so mischievous, she won't be able to say no!"

"For once, you actually thought of a good idea," Jolteon praised. Both of them ran off back into the forest to find their sister and tell them all about the spying on Eevee plan. When they were arguing back and forth as they ran to find Espeon, none of them had realized that Eevee wasn't alone.

_Chapter one, finished._

**A/N: **

**Ryoma and Oz: O.o Woah we got pretty far for chapter one.**

**ShiroKokoroChu: But it's a long chapter for Everyone! :)**

**Ryoma and Oz: Too bad we left it at a cliffhanger, huh…?**

**ShiroKokoroChu: But that makes the readers want more. Everyone loves getting cut off when everything is starting to get interesting! Right?**

**Ryoma and Oz: Not me...**

**ShiroKokoroChu: Well most people... Anyway, Please Read and Go to the small box on the bottom to Review!**

**Ryoma and Oz: Come back for Chapter two!**

**ShiroKokoroChu: Thank You!**


End file.
